


Wild Hearts

by TalkElsannaToMe



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkElsannaToMe/pseuds/TalkElsannaToMe
Summary: Her kingdom is on the brink of annihilation when a failed assassination attempt sends Elsa into a world beyond her wildest dreams. Where she meets a strange white-haired young woman and finally learns what it really means to be free. (Elsa x OC) Sorry, not good at summaries xD





	1. Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So with all the news going around about Frozen 2, I really wanted to get back into writing. This is just a lil something I've been working on. Not sure how long it'll be or if I'll continue it very far but we'll see! Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome, this is my first time writing in a long time, hopefully it's not too awful xD So without further ado, chapter one!

"What are we going to do now?"

The question hung in the air as the silence stretched on inside the small carriage, no one wanting to speak for fear of what the answer might be. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was the one to break the silence. "I am not sure, Arden. Our allies have refused to help us for fear of becoming a target in our war. It appears we are on our own."

The young guard shifted in his seat. "I don't understand. We are allies; that's what allies do. Besides, how would the Warsworn even figure out who helped us?"

Elsa sighed and stared out the window, watching the landscape flash by. The silence was back and it was clear to all in the cabin that the outcome of their meeting weighed heavily on the young queen's mind. It was the Queen's chief advisor, Hugo, who spoke up next.

"They are cowards, the whole damn lot of them." There was no denying that all three were in agreement on that front.

A few more minutes of quiet went by. The Queen was lost in thought, her young face marred by knitted brows and a frown on her lips. Her chest felt tight, like a snake coiled and ready to strike. She had a whole Kingdom to protect and all her efforts thus far had been fruitless. Their enemy was at their doorstep and it was only a matter of time before they kicked the door in. It was starting to get harder to breathe, the small carriage becoming seemingly smaller by the second. She could feel the raw panic rising in her chest. Her throat bobbed as she tried to swallow her fear. But like a bad dream, it kept coming back. The temperature in the carriage dropped significantly and a thin layer of frost coated Elsa's clenched fists. It crawled up her sleeve and even lightly dusted the windows.

"S-Stop the carriage, please."

Both men looked at their Queen. "Are you sure, your Majesty?" Hugo asked. "We are in the middle of nowhere. It might not be saf-."

He stopped when the Queen raised her hand.

Hugo nodded hesitantly and called for the coach to be stopped.

As soon as it stilled Elsa opened the door and exited quickly. A group of guards rode up to her, but she passed by them hastily, without stopping. Only when Hugo called after her did she tell them what she was doing.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I just need a f-few minutes alone and some fresh air. I won't be long." Not waiting for a reply she continued to step off the path and into the woods beyond, trying to keep herself together.

Elsa walked until she found a small stream running through the trees. It whispered gently as the water crested the rocks within. The young blonde took a couple of deep breaths and pinched the bridge of her nose.

What is Odin's name am I going to do?

Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but look at the sky, wondering if her parents were up there watching her.

"Oh papa, what would you do?" Her parents had spent years training her to be queen, to be a good and just ruler, but she never thought it would be like this.

The snapping of a twig drew her attention, and she turned to see Hugo coming around the side of a tree.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

A sad smile appeared on the Queen's lips.

"O-Oh yes. I was just seeking guidance from the stars but, as usual, they are silent as ghosts." Once again her cyan eyes drifted skyward.

Hugo walked up next to her.

"May I speak freely, my Queen?"

Elsa nodded her head but remained quiet.

"It seems there is one route we haven't considered in this skirmish."

The young woman frowned and looked at her advisor. "What are you talking about?"

"You, my Queen," Hugo said firmly. "Your powers are a force to be reckoned with."

Fear flashed through Elsa's crystal eyes. Memories surfacing of a time long ago, days when she was a child playing with her sister and the time she accidentally struck Anna with her powers. And more recently, of sending her kingdom into an eternal winter and very nearly killing Anna again.

The Queen shook her head, "I'm sorry Hugo, but that is not an option. You know my control over them is less than stellar. I will not be responsible for another disaster."

It was Hugo's turn to frown. "B-but your Majesty! Your powers are like nothing anyone has ever seen before. You could wipe all of them out in one fell swoop! And besides, you put an end to the winter!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Hugo was an old friend of her father, and she trusted his judgement but not about this. Yes, she managed to end the eternal winter, but only with the help of her sister. She still didn't have a good hold on her curse. "I said no. My powers are unrefined at best; I will not allow innocent people to be collateral damage. End of discussion."

Hugo huffed and ground his teeth, clearly disagreeing with his Queen but he obeyed her words. "What about Norwick? I'm sure the King's homeland would not let leave us to the wolves."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the mention of her husband. Their marriage had been arranged by her father. Everyone thought it was the perfect match, everyone but Elsa. Lochlan Grimm played the charming gentleman very well but underneath he was all rotten. After their wedding day, his true colours were shown. Manipulative, snide and cruel were just a few of the words Elsa would use to describe him. He was nasty to all the staff and took great pleasure in harassing the royal sisters. It was to the point where they didn't even live in the same wing. Not long after they were wed, Elsa began to share a room with her sister. To say she hated the man was an understatement. The only thing holding their marriage together was the alliance between the two kingdoms, and even that was becoming more than it was worth.

"Ugh please don't remind me. It's been three years and I've just about had with Lochlan and Norwick. I have tried to speak to him about Norwick sending help and all he says is 'father has sent aid. It should be here soon'. That was three weeks ago. Gods if this war doesn't kill me this marriage might." Elsa gave a hollow chuckle. Her father sure knew how to pick his allies.

Hugo looked concerned for a moment but before he could reply, a shout was heard in the direction of the carriage. They exchanged a brief glance before taking off into the brush.

Elsa hadn't realised how far she had walked when it took them a good two minutes to reach her entourage, and as they got closer more shouts could be heard.

The Queen nearly lost her balance when Hugo grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind a bush. Poking her head out, her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle a horrified gasp.

Bodies were littered about the path where the carriage had stopped. All of her men were dead. Even young Arden was slumped against a wheel, the front of his armour was drenched crimson and an angry gash wrapped around his throat.

Elsa wanted to be sick; bile rose in her stomach and she had to look away, only to turn back when she heard a voice.

"The Queen can't have gone far. We will have our prize soon."

A small army of riders was gathered near the front of the wagon. All dressed in leather and furs, and all carrying nasty looking weapons. The tattoos each one bore on their arms caused Elsa's stomach to drop. They were Warsworn. What's more, they seemed to have wild beasts as pets. Several giant wolves, bears, big cats, and other predators were standing among the riders.

Elsa's mind whirled. There were so many of them she doubted she and Hugo could fight them off, even with her powers.

Hugo tugged on her sleeve and pointed to a lone horse closer to the back of the carriage. Sensing his plan the Queen shook her head.

"Yes," he whispered, "please my Queen, I'll distract them while you grab the horse and run as fast as you can."

The young woman shook her head again. "No, there has to be another way! I won't leave you."

The grey-haired man gave the Queen a small, sad smile. "It has been an honour serving you, Queen Elsa." He gave her arm a small squeeze. Spinning around, he took a deep breath before leaping out of the bush.

Elsa held her breath as the raiders turn to look at Hugo. The animals growled menacingly, razor sharp claws gouging massive holes in the blood-soaked earth.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Hugo said, his voice betraying nothing of the fear he felt inside. "I am but a humble traveller who seems to have lost his way…" Hugo walked around the front so he was facing the wreckage, and while he talked he made the most subtle gesture with his hand, telling the Queen to go.

Elsa hesitated for a moment. She briefly wondered if there was any way she could save Hugo, but there were so many Warsworn. Any attempt she made would surely mean death for both of them.

With one more glance at Hugo, the Queen crept out of her spot. At least she could make sure Hugo didn't die in vain.

It didn't take her long to reach the lone horse near the rear of the carriage. It was one of her men's, the bloodied symbol of Arendelle could still be seen on the saddle blanket.

"Oi over there!"

Elsa's head snapped around at the sound of the shout. All eyes were on her. She could see Hugo's body on the ground at the edge of the group, a humongous leopard perched on his back, blood dripping from its jaws.

"It's the Queen! Get her!"

The young blonde wasted no time hauling herself into the saddle and before the Warsworn even started moving, she was off like a lightning bolt down the road. Her heels squeezed the horses sides as they thundered down the dirt path. Something whooshed by her cheek and she craned her neck to see the Warsworn firing arrows at her. The four-legged predators were much closer than their masters. A large wolf snapped at her horse's heels, spurring him faster.

How did they find us?!

It briefly occurred to her that they were a good ways away from Warsworn territory, but her thoughts were interrupted by another arrow whizzing past her head.

She continued to push on down the road, taking a hard left to try and throw off her pursuers. Her horse slipped at the tightness of the turn, though he recovered quickly. Taking a hasty glance around, Elsa recognized nothing of her surroundings. They were racing through a thick forest. The trees on the edge of the path were dense and wide, offering a very sparse view of within.

A sharp pain laced through her back and she gasped. Her hand swiftly moved to where an arrowhead protruded from her side. Warmth spread over her hip and trickled down her thigh as blood leaked from the wound.

Elsa gritted her teeth and spared a glance down. More blood seeped through her pale fingers and the pain in her back felt as if Helya herself had stuck her with a razor-sharp blade.

Panic surged through her as the young queen realized her enemy was gaining ground. She had to lose them quickly, or she would be done for.

After a few more minutes of hard running, relief came in the form of a narrow wooden bridge. It spanned a wide ravine, swaying unnervingly in the wind. As they got closer, her horse shook his head and started to slow but Elsa kept her heels tight against his sides. She hoped to the gods it could hold their weight.

The old, rickety bridge groaned as the queen and her horse raced across. Threatening to give way at any moment, it shuttered and bounced as the Warsworn shot across after her.

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when their feet hit the solid ground on the other side. Quick as a flash, Elsa turned in her seat and threw her hand outward, sending a series of ice spikes from her palm. They hit the ground, sending jagged ice and snow everywhere. The wolves closest to her were sent sailing back over the edge, and the dagger-sharp spikes sliced through the ropes holding up the bridge. Elsa pulled her horse to a stop and watched as the Warsworn fell into the chasm below. There were a couple of them left on the other side. Having been fortunate enough to be at the back of the raid, they weren't on the bridge when it collapsed. She could see them glaring daggers at her and one even tried to fire an arrow. It hit the dirt just in front of Elsa, causing her horse to spook. He reared and bolted into the forest before the Queen could calm him enough to stop again.

Elsa looked around. She had no idea where they were. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. It was all just a sea of trees. She needed to get to higher ground so she could try and determine where she was. But it was already starting to get dark, she wouldn't be able to see much now.

Elsa tried to adjust her position on the saddle but moving caused a spike of pain to shoot through her. She grimaced and sucked in a breath.

First things first.

She needed to deal with the arrow in her side. Pulling it out wasn't an option. She had nothing to stem the bleeding, no bandages, and without the proper tools it would very likely cause even more damage. Not to mention if got infected, she doubted she would even make it home at all. So she settled with the next best option. The blonde reached around her back awkwardly, trying not to jar her side and touched her fingers to the shaft of the arrow. It froze solid and she was able to gingerly snap the bulk of it off. She would have to deal with it properly soon but this will do for now.

With a grimace, she tossed the arrow shaft to the ground. Her mind wandered back to Arendelle, wondering what her sister was doing. Probably sleeping as it was late at night. Elsa sighed, when was she going to get it back? Would she even make it back? The Warsworn had found her so easily. Once the survivors returned they would no doubt send a second party after her. It seems they wanted her dead more than she thought.

She shook her head.

Enough of that. Deal with the problem at hand.

Elsa scanned her surroundings again, wondering if she should try and make camp for the night. She could try and find her way out in the morning. Now the only issue was were to camp and how to start a fire. She huffed, wincing as her side twinged. Who was she kidding? She wasn't an outdoors person. None of her royal training covered survival skills! Which spoon to use for dessert, yes but anything about how to stay alive in the woods? Nothing.

Urging her horse forward, she decided to find a spot first, then tackle building a fire. Her brow furrowed when her horse didn't respond. Elsa gave him a slightly harder kick, but he wouldn't budge. He was staring directly ahead, into the forest beyond the path. Following his gaze, Elsa felt her blood run cold. Staring back at them from the darkness was a pair of yellow eyes.

It just looked at them, as if trying to peer into her soul. What was it? There were many animals around that could easily kill her, and of course, the...other things. Things that hid in the darkness waiting until the light was gone, preying on anyone who crossed their path. Any of those was possible and all of them were equally as deadly.

Quick as a flash, the largest mountain lion she had ever seen shot of the brush. Her horse spooked again, this time rearing back on his hind legs. Elsa wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and was sent backwards, crashing hard into the ground. Still on his hind legs, her horse stepped back, planting a large hoof right on her thigh. There was a sickening crack and the Queen screamed as her femur snapped.

Her horse was gone in an instant, leaving the injured blonde at the mercy of the wild animal. Pain radiated through her like a tidal wave, so excruciating that she could hardly see.

The mountain lion stalked closer and Elsa bit back a sob. This was it, this is how she dies; alone in the woods with her kingdom on the brink of annihilation. Some queen she turned out to be.

Fog began to cloud her vision, the pain starting to be too much for her to handle. The beast lunged for her and Elsa clenched her eyes shut. She waited for death to come, however, nothing happened. Opening her eyes she could scarcely see anything, but the dark shape of the big cat on the ground was easy to pick out. A figure stood above and Elsa briefly wondered if the Warsworn had found her again, but why save her from the mountain lion?

All the questions came to an abrupt halt as darkness finally pulled her under.


	2. Strangers like me.

Elsa jerked awake, immediately regretting it as white-hot pain sliced through her. She gasped and laid back down.

_ Where am I? _

The last thing she remembered was being thrown from her horse and breaking her leg. After a few moments, she lifted herself slowly onto her elbows—trying not to aggravate the arrow wound in her side—and looked around. She was in a small house that didn't have much to it. A little table sat under the window at the far end, and a fireplace was built into the wall beside it. An old dresser sat across from her with a tall shelf next to it and a chair at her bedside.

The bed she was in was remarkably comfortable, and when she looked down she could see that it was made of several animal pelts, all on top a sturdy wooden frame. A blanket covered her from her chest down. Hesitantly, Elsa lifted it away to reveal that her leg had been set and bandaged with a wooden splint. Much to her utter embarrassment, her dress had been removed and she was in nothing but her undergarments—which brought her to her next question: who had saved her?

She didn't have to wait long for her answer when the door opened and someone stepped through. The light from outside partially blinded Elsa for a few seconds, but as her eyes adjusted she found herself staring at a young woman. As the woman came farther into the house, she set down a basket she'd been carrying and looked at Elsa.

"Nice to see you're finally awake," she said with a half smile, revealing a sharp canine tooth.

For a couple moments, Elsa tried to find her voice, but all she could do was stare. The girl had hair as white as snow, tied into a ponytail, and the brightest green eyes the Queen had ever seen. She was striking, to say the least. Elsa's eyes moved to the woman's left arm, which seemed to end just after her elbow. It was connected to a fake limb that had a hook on the end, and a few straps over her shoulder to hold it in place. The blonde woman briefly wondered what happened before she shook her head, realizing that she had been staring for an awkward amount of time. Though if the other woman noticed, she didn't comment.

"W-Where...where am I?" Elsa's voice sounded a bit scratchy, almost like she hadn't used it for a few days.

The girl smirked, "In my house."

Elsa felt the urge to roll her eyes at the quip, but before she could the girl spoke again, waving her good hand dismissively.

"Just teasing. I know what you mean. We are in the forest, where I live. You'll be safe here." Her smirk changed to a reassuring smile, showing off both her pointed canines.

"T-Thank you for saving me,"Elsa said. "Can you take me home? Or send for someone? I really must get back." Once again Elsa tried to sit up. The white-haired woman hurried over to stop her, but not before agony shot out from her broken leg. Elsa cried out and laid back down.

"Woah, easy there. You are in no shape to go anywhere with that leg of yours. Besides, you're safest in this house; my scent is strongest here so it'll mask most of your human smell. When you're all healed, I'll help you get home." The woman looked at Elsa's bandages, wondering if they should be changed. 

Elsa frowned a little. The way this woman spoke about her scent made it sound like she wasn't human. She was about to voice her opinion when her stomach growled loudly. 

The girl smiled again and stood. "Sounds like you could use some food. I guess being asleep for five days will do that."

Five days. She had been unconscious for five days. Elsa's head spun a little, but she managed to shake it off; the pain in her leg settling for the moment leaving behind a dull throb.

The girl rummaged around her house for a moment before heading towards the door. 

"Wait, I never got your name," Elsa said, just as the girl's hand touched the wooden door.

She turned back to Elsa with that smile of hers. 

"You can call me Callas." With that, she pulled the door open and was gone.

The Queen sighed and slowly readjusted herself, trying not to aggravate her injuries any further. She was still a bit wary of the situation, but talking to Callas had helped a little. The strange woman seemed to be agreeable, if not a little cheeky. Unfortunately, Elsa knew from past mistakes that appearances can be deceiving. She furrowed her brow as she let her mind wander. Was Callas really something other than human? It sounded that way that when she mentioned Elsa's 'human' scent, like she was making a point that hers was different. Not to mention the way she talked about scents, almost like she could distinguish between them. The longer Elsa lay by herself, the more questions piled up. However, her side was starting to sting, and the hurt in her leg was flaring up again. 

_ Dammit. I shouldn't have moved so much. _

Looking around the house again, she tried to take her off the pain. It was actually quite a cozy little cabin. The fire hissed and crackled, consuming the wood like a hungry beast. Elsa took a deep breath and found the little place smelled rather pleasant. She could smell a hint of the different herbs that were stored on the shelf, and the calming smell of summer air that wafted through the open window. It was almost enough to make Elsa forget about her injuries. Almost.

A few moments later, the door opened and Callas walked in holding three fish on a stick. Her white hair was wet and a few strands stuck to her face, like she had just been in the water. 

"I hope you like fish! When you live next to a lake, you tend to eat an awful lot of it. Don't worry though, I have other things too - hey are you ok?" Concern etched onto the white-haired woman's face as she took in Elsa's pale face and pained expression.

The Queen tried to wave it off, but the movement jarred her side and she gasped, feeling as though a razor blade was stuck in her back.

The fish was instantly thrown onto the table as Callas hurried over. She went to her shelf and quickly picked out a few things, then set about mashing them with a mortar and pestle. Kneeling next to the bed, she put the ingredients into a small wooden cup and added a strangely sweet-smelling liquid. She mixed it all together before handing it to Elsa.

"Here. This should help."

She gingerly took the cup and held it to her nose. It smelled sweet but there was another smell to it, something herbal and almost…spicy? Hesitantly, Elsa took a small sip. The liquid was thick and syrupy like honey, and tasted almost like alcohol, but it had an old texture that made the Queen want to gag. 

"Just take it in one big gulp. It's easier that way," Callas said with an apologetic smile.

Elsa did as she was told and downed the sticky drink. She coughed a little and it left a bad taste in her mouth. The blonde licked her lips, trying to get rid of at least some of the foul aftertaste.

Callas smiled and took the cup when Elsa handed it back. "It'll take a few minutes to kick in, so you should start to feel it soon."

"T-Thank you," Elsa said with a nod as the white-haired woman stood up. She made her way back to the fish that had lain forgotten on the table. Before she sat down, she grabbed a bucket for the discarded bits, then set about gutting the fish.

The Queen was quite surprised as she watched Callas swiftly clean the fish with the hook on her left hand. She must have had it for a long time, and Elsa wondered how she’d lost it in the first place. She thought about asking, but she figured it might be a sensitive topic. However, she did have a few other questions to ask; ones that had been on her mind since waking up.

"Why...why did you rescue me?" 

Callas stopped what she was doing and looked at Elsa. It was one of the only times the Queen had seen the young woman without a smile.

"You were in need. So I helped. Besides, I could smell those Warsworn assholes a mile away, and they always mean trouble."

Elsa frowned a little as Callas went back to cleaning their dinner.

"You know of the Warsworn?"

The white-haired girl didn't look up this time. 

"Yeah...I've had a few run-ins with them, though they don't usually come this far east."

_ East.  _ Elsa thought, feeling her heart sink. East was away from Arendelle so she must be farther than she initially guessed.

Warsworn territory was right on the northern border of her kingdom, so she must have ran in the wrong direction when the carriage was attacked. Elsa sighed, relaxing a little more when her side didn't twinge as much. The pain medicine was thankfully starting to take effect. Another thought crossed her mind, causing her to break their comfortable silence.

"I just realised, I never gave you my name."

This time when Callas looked at the Queen she had a small smile. She sat patiently, waiting for Elsa to continue.

"I'm Elsa."

"A pleasure, Elsa."

It was Elsa's turn to smile. It had felt like a lifetime since she had. Her cyan eyes watched as Callas stood, taking the bucket of guts and setting it by the door. She grabbed a couple of sharpened sticks and threaded the filleted fish onto them, then propped them up over the fire to cook.

"There," the white-haired woman said as she started to stand up, "dinner should be ready soon. I'm just going to go wash up and take the remains to the lake. We also need more water, so I'll be back in a few."

At the mention of water, Elsa instantly realized how dry her mouth was. It had been days since she had had a drink. 

Callas noticed the look on Elsa's face and smiled, picking something up off the table.

"Here, you can have what's left in this water skin. You need it more than I do." She said walking over to give Elsa the small leather pouch. 

The Queen snatched it up rather urgently and downed the contents in a few quick gulps. The cool liquid felt marvellous against the dryness of her throat, soothing the tissue and bringing a bit of life back into the young queen.

Callas smirked as she watched Elsa down the water, before turning back and picking up the bucket by the door. 

“Right, I’ll be back in a few!” Using her hook to open the door, Callas was gone once again.

Elsa watched her leave and smiled faintly to herself. She was starting to like Callas. The woman was odd for sure, but she seemed kind. The young queen wondered why the white-haired girl lived all the way out here by herself. 

_ Maybe she just prefers to be alone. _

Elsa closed her eyes, settling back into the bed. She could smell the aromas of the fish cooking over the fire, the scent of herbs and citrus wafting over. Her stomach rumbled angrily. Despite that, she smiled lazily, thinking back to the wonderful meals she’d had in the castle. All the lavish desserts and delicacies was enough to make anyone drool. It appeared that the medicine was making her a bit drowsy as she continued to daydream about home.

Her cyan eyes cracked open when she heard voices, more specifically Callas' voice. She was talking to someone, but it was too far away for her to hear. A stab of raw fear ran through Elsa, and her heart thumped faster. What if it was the Warsworn? Had they found her already? Was Callas about to lead them right to her? No, Callas wouldn't do that—would she? 

She strained to hear what was being said, but all she could make out were heavily muffled voices. After a few moments the voices drew closer to the cabin. She heard a laugh. It was a woman’s voice, quite high-pitched with a slight accent she didn’t recognize.    
Soon, they were right outside the door. Elsa shrank into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

A terrifyingly long minute later, Callas finally walked through the door. She had a smile on her face, but it soon faltered when she saw Elsa cowering in the bed.

"What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Callas said, walking further into the house.

"Who...who was out there?"

Realization washed over the white-haired woman's face. 

"Ah. It's alright Elsa, you've got nothing to worry about." She motioned behind her as she walked over to the fire to check on the fish. 

"This is my friend Jazza. She's—" she stopped when Elsa gave her a confused look.

Turning around, Callas frowned. "Haha, very funny Jazza. Come out and say hi, you nosey little creature!"

Something purred in Elsa’s ear, and she all but leaped out of bed. A small shape appeared on the bedpost to the left, beside Elsa’s head. It was a cat—sort of. A bushy, tabby-looking creature sat proudly, a mischievous smile on her feline face. Behind her furry pointed ears sat a pair of small antlers.

"Nosey?” it chirped. “Who are you calling nosey? I'm merely curious. It's not every day you come home and find your friend has a gorgeous stranger in her bed."

A deep blush crept up Elsa's neck and spread across her cheeks. Callas, on the other hand, just laughed as she poured the bucket of water into a metal cauldron. She then hooked it over the fire to boil.

Jazza purred again and moved down onto Elsa’s lap, catching the embarrassed look on the young queen's face. 

"Relax, blondie. I have no doubt you're the  _ only  _ person who has slept in her bed." 

Elsa’s cheeks turned even redder, and she hastily looked away with an awkward smile.

"Jazza!" Callas gasped. She grabbed a mushroom from the table and tossed it at the strange feline-thing. It bounced off its head and landed on the dirt floor.

"Take your mushroom and go sit over there!" Callas pointed to a spot in front of the hearth where a small bed was waiting. Jazza just grumbled and made her way over to her spot, munching on her treat all the while.

Callas let out an exasperated sigh and Elsa chuckled quietly.

"Jazza is a brownie. We met when I was younger, and she just kinda stayed with me." She shrugged and got up to check on their water.

"You'd go batty out here by yourself,” Jazza said, taking another bite of her mushroom. “Besides, you love my company." 

"A brownie?" Elsa asked, having no idea what that could be.

Callas smiled. "Mmhm! They are small creatures known to dwell in households, helping the occupants and whatnot. Only Jazza doesn't do much to help around here, except eat all my food."

Jazza flattened her ears and hissed, but Callas just laughed. She checked the water once again. Seeing that it was at a nice rolling boil, she took the cloth off the shelf above the hearth. Using her hook and the cloth covering her good hand, she moved the iron pot to sit in the dirt in front of the fire.

"Okay, water's done. Now, if only we had a quicker way to cool it off..." she muttered, more to herself than anyone.

Elsa was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should reveal her powers to her new friends. Figuring she had to trust someone, she spoke up.

"I um might be able to help with that…"

Callas just shot her a confused look. Elsa motioned for Callas to bring the pot closer to the bed. Hesitantly, she did, hoisting the pot with her hook. When she was close enough, Elsa slowly reached out her hand.

"Are you crazy?! You'll burn yourself!" Callas all but shouted at the Queen, ready to jerk the pot away.

"Just trust me," Elsa assured as layer of frost coated her hand.

The white-haired woman watched in amazement as Elsa touched the cauldron. It hissed as it connected, but the frost didn't melt. It just spread out from Elsa's fingertips, coating the pot and instantly chilling the water until it was almost frozen.

It had only taken her a second and when she was done she looked at Callas. The woman's eyes were round as saucers, but she had a small grin on her face.

"That was  _ awesome _ ."

Elsa smiled shyly. She noticed that using only a small amount of magic had taken a lot out of her. Her injuries were clearly hindering her abilities.

She looked over and noticed that Jazza had come over to join them.

"I thought I smelled magic when I first got here,” Jazza mused. “Well, more than usual. I just thought Callas hadn't bathed for a few days."

"Oi!" Callas squawked, flicking the brownie in the head.

Elsa chuckled at their display before realization came over her.

"Hey, are you saying I stink?"

Two pairs of eyes looked at her with guilty expressions.

“W-Well...it...uh...has been a few days…" Callas mumbled, reaching up to scratch the back of her head.

There was a short, awkward silence before all three of them started laughing, though it only lasted a few seconds before Elsa’s wounded side started to twing. Jazza noticed, and crawled onto the Queen’s good leg and began to purr.

"So," Callas said, changing the subject, "have you always had these powers?"

Elsa flinched. She had never liked talking about her curse.

"Ever since I was born,” she replied quietly.

The other woman didn't seem to notice Elsa’s reaction. She simply nodded, then went about checking on the fish. It was a nice pink colour, and it smelled delicious. A drop of oil fell, landing on the coals with a small hiss.

"It must be so useful to be able to control ice. I wish I could do that," Callas grabbed three wooden plates from a nearby shelf, and began to put their dinner together. 

A question still remained in Elsa's mind.

"Jazza," the Queen started slowly, "you said that when you got here you could smell more magic than usual. Does it often smell of magic around here?"

Jazz's tail flicked lazily as she watched Callas finish preparing the meal.

"Yes—for the most part. Callas gives off a bit of a musky, magicky smell, but that's typical of her kind. I too probably smell like magic to those who can detect it—like Cal, for instance."

Elsa was silent for a moment, excitement bubbling in her chest.

"So," she said hesitantly, "you two have magic, then? Or  _ are  _ magic?"

"I guess you could say that. Brownies are known for their magical talents, and Cal is a shape-shifter."

A dreamy smile formed on Elsa's lips.

Callas noticed and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Elsa snapped out of it, shaking her head and feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I've never met anyone else like me. It's quite exciting if I'm honest."

"Really? You must not be from around here, then," Jazza said. "Where is home for you, Elsa?"

The queen shifted uncomfortably, but the other two didn’t seem to notice.

"Far away from here, apparently. Out west, near the sea." That was all she was willing to admit for now, and she hoped Jazza wouldn’t press.

Callas nodded.

"Well, before you return home, I'm sure you'll meet a few more magical creatures."

Elsa's eyes lit up at the prospect, but she found more questions arose in her mind. Although Jazza had confirmed one thing; Callas wasn't human—at least not fully. Elsa desperately wanted to ask more, but she didn't want to push too much. Perhaps Callas would tell her in her own time.

"Rightio, dinner is served!"

Elsa was pulled from her thoughts as Callas came back over, carrying three wooden plates. She set one down on the chair beside the bed and one on the floor, presumably for Jazza. The last one she handed to Elsa, which the Queen took eagerly. On the plate itself was the tail piece of the fish, a slice of bread, some dried berries and a carrot. It was far from the gourmet food Elsa was used to in the castle, but that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Oh, here," Callas said as she quickly stood and hurried back to the table. She returned with two wooden forks and handed one to Elsa, along with a cup of water.

"Thank you. For this, I mean, and for saving my life. I am eternally grateful."

Callas smiled, a sharp incisor poking over her bottom lip.

"It was no trouble, Elsa. I'd happily do it again, but there is something I was wondering. What were you doing all the way out here in the first place?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, her fork halfway to her mouth. She had already told her new friends about her powers, but maybe it was best if she kept the fact that she was the Queen of Arendelle to herself. At least for now.

"I was on my way home from Lordran, when our carriage was attacked," she said simply, taking her bite of fish. It wasn't a total lie, she just left out a few parts.

"Who attacked you?" Jazza asked, flicking her tail lazily as she picked through the spread of mushrooms and fish on her plate.

The blonde didn't look up from her plate, remembering the brave men lost in the conflict.

“The Warsworn,” Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. “They killed everyone I was with. I would have met my end as well, if not for an old friend who helped me escape.”

A silence blacketed the room before Callas spoke.

“Elsa...I’m so sorry.” She reached her hand out as if to try and comfort her guest, though she thought better of it and pulled away. Elsa didn’t notice, but Jazza did.

The young queen looked up from her plate and smiled at Callas. 

"It's alright. I'm just glad you found me before they did."

The white-haired woman blushed a little, and turned her attention to her own plate. They ate in silence until Callas gathered the plates and put them on the table.

Elsa yawned as she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her, taking her by surprise. Callas noticed and offered a smile.

"It's getting late, so you’d better get some more rest. You've got a lot of healing to do."

Elsa nodded her head in agreement.

"I think you might be right," she replied as she tried to shuffle into a flat position. Her injuries flared to life and she gasped, but she managed to settle down. A sudden thought flashed in her mind.

"Callas?"

The girl in question hummed in response, still cleaning up from dinner.

"If this is your bed, where have you been sleeping?"

Callas shrugged as she walked around the small house. 

"I've slept outside a couple of times, but lately I've been using that cubby up there," she said, pointing to a large indent in the wall to the left of Elsa's bed. Near the ceiling was a human sized hole carved out of the wall, which Elsa realized was actually solid ground. The little cottage seemed to be built right into the side of a hill. Despite being made of dirt, the small nook looked quite cozy. There was a straw pillow, some furs, a small candle, and a book that sat open near the edge.

"I'm sorry I've taken your bed," Elsa said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Pfft, it's no trouble. You need a comfy spot more than I do," Callas said as she finished tidying up. "Do you feel like you'll need something to help you sleep?"

Before Elsa could answer, Jazza hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to the Queen.

"I'd take her up on that, she snores like a mammoth," Jazza quipped, flicking her tail at the white-haired woman.

Elsa had to stifle a small chuckle as Callas' face turned red with embarrassment.

"I do not!" 

Jazza replied with an amused hum.

Callas huffed and dug around on her shelf. She picked out a medium sized orange leaf and brought it to Elsa.

"Here, chew this. It'll help you sleep."

The blonde reached out and popped the leaf into her mouth. It was tangy and bitter, almost like a lemon. She grimaced a bit, but managed to get it down.

"Thank you," Elsa said, settling down into the soft fur of the bed.

Callas smiled as she hoisted herself into her den-like cubby.

"You're welcome. It's not easy to get a good night’s rest when you have a big injury."

It seemed like she was going to continue but only silence followed.

Elsa glanced up at Callas. The white-haired girl had a faraway look in her eyes, like her words had brought up a bad memory. Callas snapped out of it quickly and rummaged around her cubby. She pulled out a small tin, and took out a match to light a candle by her pillow.

"I usually read a bit before bed. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, blowing out the match.

Elsa smiled reassuringly. "No, not at all." To reaffirm her point, a yawn escaped the young queen's lips.

Callas chuckled and Jazza started to purr at Elsa's side. She reached over and ran her fingers through the brownie's soft, silky fur. It provided a nice calming sensation for the Queen, Jazza too as the creature continued to rumble loudly.

"If you need anything in the night, just wake me up. Or wake Jazza and she'll get me up."

The brownie's tail twitched, but her yellow eyes remained closed.

"It's not wise to wake a brownie from her beauty-sleep, you know. But, I suppose you are our special guest."

For a brief moment Elsa looked concerned, wondering what would happen if she weren't their guest. Callas spoke up before she could dwell on it too much.

"Pfft, you're a cupcake. And she's not  _ our  _ guest, she's  _ my  _ patient. So be good!" Her bright green eyes moved to Elsa. "Seriously, need anything just ask. Have yourself a good rest."

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Callas. For everything."

"It's my pleasure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Finally, Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the soft pull of sleep wash through her. Her thoughts drifted back to her home, wondering what was happening. If the people knew their queen was missing. How Anna was doing, if she was okay, or whether Lochlan even noticed she was gone. It felt like all that was a whole world away as she lay there in Callas' small cabin. There was nothing she could do here but wait until she healed. With a last fleeting thought of her sister, the Queen of Arendelle finally fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So here is chapter two. Took me a little longer than I would have liked but got it done in the end! I'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who liked, commented or even read the damn thing. Anyways, till next time!


End file.
